


Follow Your Dreams

by Trapeze54



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alpha Barnum, Alpha/Omega, Barnum has an irresistible smirk, Barnum lost his wife due to sickness, Beta Jenny, Beta Lettie, Carlyle is a Lyra artist, Carlyle is a hidden omega, Carlyle is one of the oddities in the show, Charity is deceased, Gay Barnum, Gay Carlyle, M/M, Omega Anne, Omega Carlyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapeze54/pseuds/Trapeze54
Summary: Phillip Carlyle is tired of his boring life. He's successful. He has everything: His parents' approval, a high spot in society, an invitation to every party...but he isn't happy, nor satisfied. He has a secret love for the Lyra and trapeze, and he is also an omega. However, being MALE, omega AND a Lyra artist doesn't mix for the good. This is exactly why fate brings him to alpha P.T. Barnum's show starring unique persons. Should he take the ride? Or continue on in his successful, draining life?





	1. Like a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at an archive of our own fanfic... So here we go! XD

Chapter 1: Like a Spark  


Phillip listens in deep annoyance as his watch ticks away, interrupting every thought and every line of focus during his concentration. He’s been staring at the same few sentences of a review of his last produced play for over ten minutes and hasn’t comprehended any of it. The colorful life of a playwright has long worn off as he's worked the field for plenty of years now; writing plays, directing them, producing them. The overall magic of people talking back and forth on stage and creating the same stories over and over again has grown tiring, and just plain boring. None of this theatre stuff has ever been his passion, but you don’t make money off of something you enjoy in this cruel world, no, you make money by keeping your mouth shut, pushing away your dreams, and dealing with the dullness of reality. At least…this is how Phillip gained his success and has earned the inheritance and acceptance of his parents.  


Working for the acceptance of your own parents is very difficult when they were already disappointed from the moment you presented omega…especially being a MALE and omega. It was just unheard of and unwanted in society. A disgrace. That is why all of his life, Phillip has been forced to hide his true nature. He takes suppressants upon suppressants and wears alpha cologne to counteract his submissive aromas. It has drained all of the feeling out of him, and is one of the biggest reasons why he can’t find joy in anything he does. He feels like a robot; day in day out, just trying to keep his life going, but for what reason? This is where he usually stops his thoughts. It gets extremely uncomfortable to think about the possibility that his life has no meaning.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Phillip glances out the window, narrowing his eyes and slipping his whisky flask out of his inside pocket to take a big swig of it. Within seconds all of those thoughts leave his head and are replaced with a throbbing…but the throbbing is much more invited than the discomfort of his lost purpose.  


“Excuse me, Mr. Carlyle? Have you finished looking over those reviews yet?” his secretary sticks her head in and glances to the stack of papers that seem unmoved.  


“Mm?” the playwright rubs his forehead thoroughly and closes an eye as he returns his attention to the page he's being staring at for so long. With a deep sigh he shakes his head and stands up, “I’m sorry. I can’t focus today. I have an excruciating headache. I think taking the rest of the day off will be to my benefit. My sincerest regrets…” He gets up from his chair and hands her the paper, not bothering to hear her response as he's already made his decision for the rest of the day. 

Instead of returning home however, Phillip decides that he might as well do something to release the pain and clear his mind. He finds himself at the bar, his bow tie undone and his vest hanging open. He stares down at the shot glass in his hand, swirling the amber fluid around in circles and following it’s ripples with his drunken eyes. In one swig, the alcoholic poison is gone and the throbbing occurs again, but each shot adds a little more numbness and further wipes his mind.  


“Next one’s on me.” a kind and confident husky voice interrupts Phillip’s blank mind and he looks to his left, discovering a man he didn’t see come in.  


After a good sniff, Phillip knows this man is alpha and he picks up his posture to regain his sophistication, “And how have I earned such a favor?”  
“I would just like a moment of your time. You just look like a man with good advice. Oh, my apologies, my name is Phineas Taylor Barnum, at your service…” the man replies and reaches his hand out.  


His arm looks strong, and after a moment of hesitation, Phillip takes it, and the firmness of the man’s handshake confirms this observation, “Phillip-“  


“Carlyle, yes, I know who you are. Famous playwright, director, producer…you’ve made quite the name for yourself. You’re on top of the world. Must feel amazing.” Barnum pulls a crooked, but charming smirk, it could grow on you if you looked at him too long.  


“Well, you’d be surprised to find that I don’t feel like I’m on top of the world at all, nor do I feel anywhere close to ‘amazing’…” Phillip raises his eyebrows and takes the next shot with his eyes rolling a bit, “but that’s not really what life is all about is it?” he mutters in a bit of a slur.  


Barnum frowns at this and scoots closer to the omega, “Well I was going to ask if you have any advice on how to make people happy, considering you impress people everyday with your plays, though now I am tempted to offer you a position.”  


“Position?” Carlyle blinks and narrows his eyes a bit drunkenly.  


“Yes. You clearly have a flare for show business. I’m going to host a show starring unique persons. I want to change who people call “freaks” into stars.” the alpha holds his glass up as if to clink with Phillip’s, but the omega draws his glass away and drinks it up.  


“That’s not going to happen. I can’t just run off and join your show. My parents, society, they would laugh at my face. I would be the talk of the town, a disgrace to leave my high position among the swells.” he says this all rather half-heartedly, unable hide his hidden interest in the idea.  


“Mmm…but you would definitely like it. Sure leaving your life among high folk would be a sacrifice, but it would be a sacrifice with good cause. I assure you that if you joined the show you wouldn’t have a single day of boredom, nor would you have to turn to alcohol for pleasure. You would give up your position in society, but you would be happy, and you could dream, be whatever you’ve always wanted to be. But I suppose it’s up to you to decide.” the alpha says this all quite eloquently and he leans on the counter a bit as he watches Carlyle sip away at his next shot, his amber eyes dancing with candle light.  


Phillip snickers a bit and looks at Barnum with a bit of a smirk, “It sounds intriguing. But I would be giving up everything. I cannot sacrifice the approval of my parents and the people, and the success of my career to run off and dream about things that are impossible. I wish you all of the luck in the world, and maybe I’ll attend one of you shows Mr. Barnum, but you’ll have to excuse me. I cannot take your offer.” He stands up and massages his head and neck before turning to the door. “Have a good evening.”  


As he grabs his hat and scarf, the alpha—who remains quite dumbfounded and rejected—quickly stands up and grabs Carlyle’s hand firmly in another handshake, “Thank you for your time Mr. Carlyle. And thank you for your blessing on my show. When you see how big it becomes, you’ll wish you had said yes…” 

Their gazes meet, and Phillip can’t help blushing at the firm confrontation. He’s so tipsy and distracted, he hardly realizes when the alpha slips a folded paper into his pocket, then leaves, pulling his own hat and scarf on, “Goodnight. Safe travels.”  


The omega stands there, glancing down at his hand as he absorbs the man’s firm touch for a moment longer, then he reaches into his pocket and unfolds the paper. It is a flier for the alpha’s show, asking for “unique persons” and giving an address for the signups. With a smirk, Phillip goes to toss it into the trash, but he hesitates and shifts the paper in his fingers as he dangles it over the bin. Blinking a few times, he folds it back up and puts it into his pocket. He should at least sleep on it and decide tomorrow…


	2. Keep it Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlyle sleeps on it and finally decides to give the show a chance...though he has more in mind than just being part of the business...he'd like to be on the stage too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I'm gonna be on Spring Break this next week so hopefully I can get in a nice long one soon XD

Chapter 2: Keep it Rolling

Phillip still can’t believe he’s here. His bright blue eyes stare in deep curiosity at the line of unique persons in front of him. Here in front of him are some of the largest, tallest, palest, skinniest, people he’s seen, not to mention the man who is covered head to toe in hair…and the other who’s covered in tattoos. They all look like characters from a comedic play with all of their exaggerated features…it almost makes Carlyle regret ever thinking of himself as odd. He glances down at the pamphlet still in his hands, then looks up when he hears a familiar booming voice yell, “Next up!” A larger statured woman steps out of the room where Mr. Barnum is seeing people, and Phillip is quite startled to see the facial hair she presents. The woman exchanges a glance with him, but doesn’t say anything.

Eventually, Phillip makes his way to the front of the line as two African American siblings step up to Barnum’s desk and sit in front of him. Carlyle can’t help but notice how beautiful the young omega woman is as she talks about her and her brother’s expertise in the trapeze. This intrigues the playwright… Before he knows it, the two of them leave, and his gaze meets up with Barnum’s whisky colored eyes. The alpha gives a warm and knowing smirk before beckoning him up to the desk, “Mr. Carlyle. I’m so glad you changed your mind.”

“Uh yes well… but I have a request…as for the position I will have in the show.” Phillip replies as he comes up, taking off his scarlet top hat and playing with the rim as he takes a seat.

“Oh? Well let me hear it.” Phineas leans forward and rests his chin on his hands in interest.

“I would like to be more than just a business partner for the show…I’d like to…I’d like to be promised an act in it as well.” the omega replies after a moment of convincing himself.

Barnum’s lips stretch into a wide grin, “Well of course! Why would I deny the opportunity of more talent? More presentation in my show? Of course! What act would you like to perform? Singing? Dancing? Tossing fire-“

“Lyra, Sir.” Carlyle blurts and curses himself when he feels his cheeks get hot with a soft blush.

“Lyra?” the alpha gasps and stares at Phillip for a long moment, making the omega shift in his seat and wonder if this is going to be too nerve racking to go through with.

“Uh…yes Sir…I-“ 

“You mean as in the Aerial Hoop? You can perform on an Aerial Hoop?! Mr. Carlyle I am VERY thrilled to hear that! What an excitement this will be. What an oddity it is to have a wealthy playwright—a man nonetheless—on the Lyra!” Barnum stands up and takes Phillip’s hand before he can stop him, shaking it firmly as his whisky eyes dazzle in the sunlight peaking through the window, “Welcome to the show Mr. Carlyle! And welcome to the business as well!” 

“Uh th-thank you Sir. I am happy to be in your company…” Phillip replies with a timid smile, shaking as firmly as he can and straightening himself as he gets a tempting whiff of the man’s alpha scent. His head sways a little and he steps back as his hand slides out from Barnum’s, the alpha’s husky scent nearly knocking him out. This man is obviously near his rut…and if Phillip weren’t on suppressants right now he’d probably have just let out an embarrassing moan. After taking a deep breath, he smiles, “So are there any papers I need to sign then?”

Mr. Barnum notices the omega’s discomfort and tilts his head as he steps closer to him, holding out the contract with a quill pen, “Yes. Here is our contract. 7% of the show’s profits will go straight to you.” 

Carlyle blushes some more when the alpha is back in his space and he steps back again as he cocks an eyebrow and takes the contract, chuckling, “Sir…I wasn’t born this morning…18% of the profits would be just fine as my portion.”

“Heh…Why not just go ahead and ask for half of it then?” Barnum says with a bit of annoyance in his eyes.

“Okay 15 then.” Phillip gets ready to scratch out the number on the page.

“I could do 8…” 

“At least 12!?” 

“Maybe 9……”

“10! Last offer, or I’m out! If I’m dumping my playwright career and everything that comes with living a high class life, you have to give me at least 10.” the omega says stubbornly and decidedly, folding his arms tight against his chest, “I think my reputation is worth at LEAST that extra 3%.”

“Fine! Fine fine!” Barnum shakes his head and takes the contact before scribbling out the number himself and replacing it with a “10”.

The omega stands up straight and proud when the alpha submits, a triumphant smirk coming over his lips, “Well Sir…” he signs the contract and places it on Barnum’s desk before holding out his hand, “Looks like you’ve got yourself a junior partner.”

Phineas lets out a sigh and shakes his head before taking Phillip’s hand again, “No no no, what I have is an overcompensated apprentice who can do some fancy things with a twirling hoop.”

Phillip rolls his eyes, but he can’t help letting out a soft chuckle when Barnum gives him this insulting, yet quite hysterical description. He is about to get involved in the stupidest, most disgraceful thing of his entire career and life…but for some reason it isn’t frightening at all…it feels like he’s on top of the world.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip has never performed before. He's only practiced on the Lyra on his own time where no one can see him. How will he ever get the guts to show off his skills in front of hundreds of people? Before he knows it, he gets the chance to perform for his first audience member... Barnum himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than last week's XD and it has some excitement in it. Please enjoy. And thank you for all of the Kudos! :)

Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

It is nearing Barnum’s next show and Phillip couldn’t be anymore nervous. As he practices on the Lyra, his hands seem to be slipperier than usual and his arms feel like floppy noodles. He holds onto the rim and bends forward to stretch a bit, staring at the floor as he tries to calm himself down with some deep breaths. The show isn’t for another two weeks, he needs to practice if he’s going to wow the audience, but just thinking of getting up in front of all of those people and performing on the Lyra—as an omega male—nerve racks him. He takes one more deep breath and pulls back before taking a drink from his canteen, some of the water drizzling down his chin and onto his bare shoulders. He jumps when he hears someone enter the room and he looks over, blushing deeply when he sees it is Barnum himself walking toward him, “Uh good morning Sir…” The ex-playwright covers himself shyly as he remains in a sleeveless top and some tight pants that definitely don’t hide the curviness of his omega. 

“Good morning Mr. Carlyle. I see you’re up and early practicing like usual. I thought I would come watch you practice today. I haven’t seen your talent yet and would like to make sure you weren’t lying.” the alpha showman grins teasingly with a wink.

“Uh…alright…” Phillip swallows and puts his canteen down before moving toward the Lyra again, gripping the rim once more and looking to Barnum with his cheeks still lightly flushed, “I do have to warn you…I’ve never actually done this in front of anyone…”

“Is that so?” Barnum’s eyebrows raise up high and he puts his hands on his hips, “Well we definitely need to condition you to performing don’t we? You can’t very well perform in the show in front of hundreds of people if you can’t even perform for me can you?” 

The omega nods in agreement, “You are very right about that Sir…Alright. Forgive me if I’m a bit rusty…My grip isn’t the best this morning.” With that, Phillip tightens his grip the best he can and flips backwards, bringing his legs through the hoop and straddling to hang himself from it on his hip crease. He then swings himself to “man in the moon” where the hoop cradles across his spine and his legs cross within the hoop, his neck relaxing backwards and his body going limp. Once the Lyra spins a few rounds, he straightens his body in a candlestick position, then flips upside-down to hook his legs over the very top of the hoop and hoist himself up where he drapes backwards over the metal curve, his body creating a gorgeous shape complimented by his costume. 

“Gorgeous…” P.T. blurts out as if he didn’t mean to say anything, and when Phillip’s eyes meet his partner’s, he notices the spark of desire in the alpha’s gaze that sends a feeling through his body like electricity. 

This feeling wills Phillip to continue his routine, his goal changing from a desire to perform, to a desire to perform for Barnum. He grips onto the top rim of the hoop with both hands, then propels both legs upwards before sliding one of his legs slowly along the rim in a circle clockwise and creating a perfect split, his back bending and his face gazing toward Barnum upside-down. He gasps for breath a bit and feels sweat run down his forehead as P.T. stares at him in such amazement.

(for picture reference of his pose: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/574209021212746788/)

“Phenomenal!” the alpha blurts again, this time unable to hold back some light clapping as he moves forward a bit to get a better view. 

A timid grin holds on Phillip’s face as he finishes up the routine and gets down very gracefully, standing in front of Barnum now and bowing a bit, “Thank you Sir…” 

“We must absolutely have you in the show. The audience will be blown away…” P.T. grins from ear to ear, and as he draws closer to Phillip to pat the omega’s shoulder, he lets out a very subtle, and obviously unintentional growl, shaking his head a bit as it pops out of him.

Phillip freezes and stares into the showman’s eyes, his nose twitching as he draws in the alpha’s strong scent, the man is DEFINITELY on his rut right now. Time seems to slow down as they hold each other’s gazes, the heavy tension between them seeming heavier now than ever before. 

“You’re not an alpha are you?” Barnum blurts out in disruption of the silence. The question catches Phillip way off guard and he steps back with a swallow, “Pardon?”

“You’re not an alpha…and I don’t even think you’re a beta…the way your body moves on the Lyra…and…and your body type…” the alpha explains and scans Carlyle up and down, taking notice of his beautiful curves, “But if you are truly omega I swear I would have smelled it…”

Carlyle’s mouth drops open a bit and he steps back, rubbing his shoulder and feeling self-conscious in his tight apparel now, “O-Of course you can’t smell it. I’m on suppressants, lots of them. Have been on them ever since I can remember.”

The alpha lets out a growl of disappointment at hearing this and he steps more into Phillip’s space, making the playwright step back again, bumping into the Lyra a bit, “You shouldn’t take them anymore. You don’t have to put on a face here…not even for the stage. I just want you to be yourself. Your natural self. I promise I won’t let your parents get ahold of you.”

Phillip’s heart pounds in his chest as he sees the protective spark in Barnum’s eyes, nipping his bottom lip as their faces remain only inches apart, “Y-Yes Sir…I… I’ll stop taking them if that is really what you wish.”

“Very much so. I would like to know the scent of my protege.” the alpha smirks and loses the tension in his stance and his stare, pulling back and patting the omega’s shoulder again, “Have a good day Mr. Carlyle. Keep up the good practice.” He turns and walks away, glancing over his shoulder only once more.

The omega remains frozen, his throat dry and his cheeks hot as he watches the alpha’s husky figure leave the room, reaching back to hold onto the Lyra for a little bit of support. That encounter itself was enough to convince him to get off of his suppressants…the look in Barnum’s eyes said plenty, and he starts to wonder what might happen once his omega is able to present itself after so many years.


	4. Come Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some heart wrenching. Even though we all love fluffy cuteness, there's gotta be some sorrow to get any depth in a fanfic. But don't worry, there's some cute stuff in here too. ;)

Chapter 4: Come Alive

As Phillip slowly conditions himself off of his suppressants, he can feel his body loosening up and he actually finds that his acrobatics improve with his increased flexibility. As he stretches before the show, he finds he isn’t as nervous or anxious about performing as he was a few weeks ago. He had no idea that the medication was creating a majority of his life problems. However, being off of the suppressants isn’t all benefits. P.T.’s scent and other alphas’ scents in the show are getting heavier and more addicting as the days pass, and Phillip fears he might fall into a heat soon. His body has been acting like it for the past few days. He tries to ignore this theory though, and continues to practice behind stage. Their show needs the money, and it needs its customers. He can’t chicken out because of personal issues. 

“You ready to fly Carlyle?” Barnum gruffs as he walks over to the omega who is doing front splits on the ground.

“Uh yes Sir. I’m just thrilled that my skills have improved over the past few weeks…I’m much looser…” the omega replies and pulls himself into downward dog.

P.T. raises an eyebrow in interest as Phillip’s plump rear pokes up into the air, its shape perfectly outlined by the elasticity of his tights, “Mm yes…I can see that.” He comes to stand right behind Phillip, running a hand slowly along the omega’s spine, testing out the curve of it and grunting in interest when Phillip lets out a soft noise in response.

Carlyle shutters and then moves into pigeon, reaching back and holding his bent leg in his hand, looking up at P.T. with blinking blue eyes, “What are you staring at…?”

“You.” the alpha says without shame and stands straight again, “Good luck tonight Carlyle. I just hope the show goes smoothly.”

“Yeah…” Phillip replies. It then dawns on him that this will be the first night that the public will see him as his true self…omega, an acrobat: flexible and feminine and nothing like the Mr. Carlyle they’ve known among the swells. It frightens him, but it also energizes him. He can finally do something that makes him happy for a change. He doesn’t have to please his parents…he doesn’t even have to please the audience. Then his heart thumps hard in his chest as his mind decides: P.T. Barnum is the one he wants to please. He must perform for him.

 

The show begins. Phillip can hear it as well as see it as P.T. enters the stage and starts singing and dancing, waving his baton and titling his hat as he introduces the audience to all of the talent and the unique persons on the stage. Phillip kneads his hands along one of the backstage pillars, his eyes drifting to Anne and W.D. as they fly through the air on the trapeze, getting “oos” and “awes” from the crowd. When it is Phillip’s turn, the curtains draw down after Barnum is the last one to step backstage, then they draw back up, and Phillip has both arms and shoulders inside the hoop, his feet still touching the ground. He pants for breath as time seems to stop, and he gazes gently into the light beaming down on him, gripping tightly to the hoop’s rim as the rig jerks and moves him upwards with music playing backstage. 

He bends and straightens his legs as if he’s walking in air, gazing lazily at the ground before sucking in a breath and gripping the bottom of the rim, performing a backflip and a straddle to mount the hoop and shift forward into Birdie, his arms straight behind him and one knee hitched up to his chest while his whole form balances on the hoop from his hip crease. Slowly pulling back into the hoop, he drops to one knee crease and hangs from his one leg, sliding his hands down the curves of his body and arching his back beautifully before reaching to use one arm and shift his body and dangle from that grip, the hoop spinning with his weight and momentum. He gets many cheers and claps from the audience, but he does get the occasional “boo” and some disappointed growls. At the end of his performance, after completing many complex and over all beautiful moves, he ends with a simple “man in the moon” curving his spine and pressing his feet to the inner rim of the hoop. The hoop slowly ascends until he reaches the upper rafters out of the sight of the audience. There is a boom of cheers and when Phillip steps off of the hoop, he gasps for breath and sweats heavily, a big smile on his face.

 

When the show has wrapped up, and Phillip has changed out of his costume, he heads out of the changing room, but smacks right into two large alphas who were waiting outside the door. He stumbles backwards and twitches his nose with widening eyes, “Excuse me…but you aren’t allowed to be backstage…” he says softly, his attempt to sound threatening not working out so well.

“Sorry Mr. Carlyle, you might have once had the authority to boss us around when you were an alpha and a famous playwright, but now you're just a puny omega…the pet of that troublesome Barnum. We don’t take orders from you anymore.” one of the alphas growls with his golden brown eyes narrowing and his square jaw shifting into a nasty sneer.

“You should be ashamed of what you’ve become and mourn what you’ve left behind. But it’s alright. We’ll put you out of your misery soon enough…” the other sneers as well and the two come closer to Phillip, their teeth baring.

Phillip feel small…smaller than he's ever been in his life. He backs up, but there is no where to run. The alphas snatch him by the arms, and despite his incredible strength—being an acrobat—he is dragged away by them easily, and no matter how much he thrashes and squirms to get out of their holds, he remains stuck in their grip. When they’ve reached an alleyway, he’s thrown to the ground and he tastes the dirt on his tongue, quaking as he tries to get back up. But before he can get onto his feet, one of the alpha’s thick boots thrusts into his stomach and sends him onto his side, his form curling around the blow as he lets out a pained groan.

“What did you think would come of joining that clown in his circus of freaks? Hm? You should have just kept pretending…” another kick is sent into Phillip’s ribs this time, and the omega feels a crack, crying out and then biting his lip to mute himself.

“You know what? I bet that old Barnum fellow is keeping Mr. Carlyle as his little slut. He made you stop pretending didn’t he? I’ll bet he treats you nasty…” This makes both of the alphas sneer and laugh wickedly as one lifts Phillip by the throat and the other punches him across the face, leaving him bleeding from the nose and the mouth.

Carlyle sputters a bit and gasps for breath, kicking weakly at them, but finding it hard when he’s receiving little to no oxygen, “N-No! He’s…he’s not like that!” he grunts out protectively and curls his lip in an attempt to show aggression.

“Awww the little bendy slut is protecting his master. How adorable. I bet its because he's protecting his paycheck.” the alpha who clutches Phillip’s throat laughs, then he hurls Phillip into a pile of trash bags and the two men both enjoy the pained noises that escape the omega in response. 

Phillip feels tears come to his eyes, but he fights them. It shouldn’t matter if he's omega or alpha, an acrobat or a playwright…he shouldn’t fright from a fight. And he shouldn’t let them talk about his friend that way. He slowly stands to his feet, the two alphas just watching and actually letting him stand for once, both of them gaining interest in their eyes. “I told you before. He’s not like that. P.T. Barnum is a wonderful man. H-He pulled me out of my despair and he saved me from a path that would have led me to a life of meaningless wealth and misery. H-He’s my friend and PARTNER, not my master.”

The two bullies stare at the omega for a moment, somewhat surprised by his bold words, but they just bust up in laughter again, and the larger one steps forward, grabbing Phillip’s collar and yanking him forward, the omega wrinkling his nose at the man’s fowl breath, “That’s adorable, but I’m sure he just wants you to believe that so you’ll pleasure him every night. There is only one purpose for male omegas. And that is to fulfill alpha males’ darkest desires.” He then drags his tongue slowly up Phillips’s closed lips, making him shutter and whimper heavily. These words stick in his mind and his heart pounds hard in his chest. What the alpha is saying is ridiculous and definitely a bunch of nonsense, but Phillip can’t help wondering if maybe that’s all Barnum wants from him. Maybe everything up to this point was just to seduce him into bed… He clenches his eyes shut. No! He won’t believe that. Barnum didn’t even know he was an omega until recently…

“Stop. Both of you. You can preach your twisted lies to the judge.” a strong, pure, and familiar voice interrupts Phillip’s thoughts and shatters all of his doubts. He’s suddenly dropped to the ground and as he looks up, he sees the two bullies backing away as officers come up and drag them out of the alleyway. The larger alpha spits on Barnum as he passes, but the showman ignores him, just moving toward Phillip and crouching beside him, “Mr. Carlyle…are you alright? You’re bleeding quite a bit…” He twitches his nose and pulls Phillip into his chest, cradling him with a softness that Phillip never knew alphas could have.

Phillip just quakes and watches Barnum with a wide gaze, his omega collapsing into the alpha’s comfort desperately as he finally allows the tears to fall from his eyes. He only nods and gruffs to let Phineas know he’s alright, for he’s lost all of his words to the stunning experience. So many things were running through his mind. So many doubts. But as Barnum holds him so close and doesn’t utter or pressure anymore of a response out of him, he finds that all of those things were just silly, and none of it was true. He knows that P.T. is his friend…and if they go any further…it won’t be because of some “dark desire”…it’ll be because of a mutual love. And he knows this from the simple silence and stillness they remain in for this frozen spot in time.


	5. Twinkling Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is another short chapter, but I hope to get another one out soon. This is all I had time to write today and I figured it is better than nothing. :) (I know I say that a lot XD)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about switching to P.T.'s perspective. Should I do it for a few more chapters? Or should I go back to Phillip? Here's a sneak peek of his point of view.

Chapter 5: Twinkling Blue Eyes

Phineas had no idea how out of hand a party would get with free drinks, dancing, and his group of oddities all there to share it with him. It started out as a fun little idea, but turned into a crazy event that had them all laughing their heads off and busting new moves on the dance floor. The alpha chuckles as he watches the last few who dance on the floor, trying to out do each other with their endurance for both the dancing and drinking. Phillip is one of these last competitors, and Barnum didn’t expect anything less. His little protege definitely knows how to handle alcohol, probably better than himself or even any other alpha he's known. It is soon only Phillip who’s left on the floor as the remaining dancers retire to go take seats around the bar. P.T. chuckles to himself as he watches Phillip barely standing, a goofy smile on his lips as he teeters this way and that. He finally gets up from his seat and wanders over to the omega, coming up next to him just in time to hold his arms out and catch the poor man as he loses his balance, “Okay Mr. Carlyle. I think it’s time for bed. You’re still recovering. I shouldn’t have allowed you to drink this much in the first place.”

“I’mmmm fine…” Phillip slurs back at Barnum and grips tightly to the man’s shoulders before meeting his gaze drunkenly and hiccuping, “Mmm…Missssster Barnummm Sir you have whisky whiskyyy eyes…” he chuckles to himself at the phrase.

“Do I now?” Barnum smiles and reaches down to scoop the omega right up into his strong arms like a princess, admiring how the omega cuddles into his chest more and under his chin, trying to get more comfortable.

“You’re really warmmm…” he utters and hiccups again.

“Why thank you. I think you should come stay with me tonight. I can’t have you going home alone like this. You’ll probably end up hurting yourself and returning to the hospital.” Phineas advises and starts walking to the exit, grabbing their scarves, hats, and coats. He plops Phillip’s red hat onto the man, covering his eyes a bit, then places his own hat on and proceeds to dress them both in their scarves, even while holding his apprentice.

Phillip snickers and reaches up to tilt his hat off of his eyes, “Peek-a-boo.” he hums and then tries to squirm out of the alpha’s embrace, “I’llll be fine BarrrrnBUM….” he then busts up laughing as if he is the funniest person on the planet.

“Well of course you WILL be fine…but obviously you won’t be YET. It’s alright, I don’t have anything going on tonight. I don't mind a visitor.” P.T. sighs with a smile, chuckling when he finds Phillip has started snoring as he's fallen asleep against his chest. The alpha holds him closer and walks out into the night, getting them both into a carriage to head to his home. 

 

When they reach his apartment, Phineas is barely able to wake Phillip up to get him to stumble up the stairs and into his room. Once they reach it, he helps Phillip settle down on the bed, then goes to shut the door and hang up their belongings. He takes a deep breath and glances over at the omega who is now laying on his back and tossing his top hat in the air and catching it lazily. He is still humming to the music from the dance floor.

“Would you like a drink of water? Or will you even be able to keep anything down at this point?” P.T. asks with a chuckle.

“Mmmm…I don’t wannntt water…I just wannnnnt you…” Phillip purrs and opens his arms with his hat over his eyes, “Come cuddle mmmmeee Barnbum…”

Barnum sucks in a breath at this and feels alpha instincts twitching inside him at the offer, licking his dry lips, “As tempting as that would be Mr. Carlyle, I think I’ll let you have the bed tonight. In case you get sick all over it. Besides, I’ve got a perfectly comfortable sofa to sleep on.”

“Booooo…” the omega gruffs and sticks his tongue out, “I’m going to be cold alllll night because of you…”

“Well I’m sorry to hear that. But you have plenty of blankets and sheets to warm yourself up. I’ll tuck you in, how about that?” Phineas paces over to the bedside and leans over, scooting Phillip underneath the covers and tucking them around the man’s beautiful body. He shivers as his fingers brush over the omega’s curves, and he takes a selfish moment to stroke along Phillip’s thighs and hips before leaning down and nuzzling the man’s messy bangs once he removes the hat from his eyes, “Goodnight my lovely protege…”

“Mmm…” Phillip is barely awake by this point, but his twinkling blue eyes are still enough to make P.T.’s alpha squirm, “Goodnighttt my alphaaa…” To Barnum’s surprise, Carlyle leans up and captures his lips in a hot, but gentle kiss, their mouths morphing together like two halves of a puzzle. 

If he had his usual senses, Phineas would have pulled back instantly and thought nothing of it, but as he's caught in a trance in this moment, he just sneaks an arm around Phillips’s waist, deepening their kiss and titling his head to get a better angle. Both of them let out gentle and pleasureful gasps as their heads bob back and forth for a moment or two. When P.T. finally gets his senses back to pull away, he does so very slowly and gazes deep into the omega’s eyes, “You be careful now with those blue eyes of yours…and those tempting lips…especially when we’re both a little drunk.” He nuzzles their noses and ignores the desperate whimper that leaves Carlyle’s mouth, “Goodnight my omega…”

As Phineas pulls away, grabs a pillow and blanket, and starts to walk towards the living room, he hears one more soft reply from Phillip that has no drunken slur attached to it:

“I love you Phin…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get chapters out as soon as I can.


End file.
